


Down the Rabbit Hole

by wherearethesemangoes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Multiple Crossovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2018-12-20 11:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wherearethesemangoes/pseuds/wherearethesemangoes
Summary: Sam and Dean find a girl who could be the answer to all their problems and help stop the impending apocalypse. Begins at the end of season 4/start of season 5.





	1. Down the Rabbit Hole

Thunder rumbled across the land barely drowned out by the thumping base coming from the Impala as Dean blasted AC/DC along the highway.

"Can you please turn it down?" Sam yelled over the music. Dean bobbed his head along ignoring Sam.

"Dean!" Sam yelled louder.

"Yeah, yeah OK bitch." Dean muttered as he turned the volume down. They were heading over to Bobby's after dealing with Castiel and his Vessels family. Lightning blanched across the sky and storm clouds churned like waves crashing against the shore.

"Jeez what's going on with the weather?" Dean asked as he peered out of the windscreen at the night sky.

"Yeah I didn't think a storm was forecast." Sam replied as he watched the scenery whiz by. Another fork of lightning burst across the sky, splitting it open and a bright white light glowed from within the chasm.

"What the hell!" Dean yelled as he slammed on the brakes, blinded by the light. Sam raised his had to his face and blinked trying to make out what was going on. The car ground to a halt and moments later they heard a loud bang and something landed on the hood of the car.

"What the…" Sam muttered as he stared out the window. The sky had returned to normal and laying on the hood of the Impala was a girl. She looked ethereal in the moonlight, long blonde hair splayed out around her shoulders, pale skin aglow. Her clothes were another matter, they were torn and covered in dirt in places.

"…Hell" Sam finished as he and Dean jumped out of the car. The girl appeared to be unconscious. Dean carefully lifted her off the hood.

"Here let me give you a hand." Sam offered as he made his way around the car.

"Dude just make sure she's OK." Dean retorted as he staggered round to put the girl in the back seat.

"That's what I'm trying to do." Sam replied.

Dean stopped and stared at Sam for a moment.

"Not her! The car!" Dean exclaimed as he shut the back door. Sam rolled his eyes.

"The cars fine Dean."

"It better be." he replied as he got back into the drivers seat. "We're still a few hours from Bobby's, we'd better get a room for the night and call Cas, find out what the hell is going on with Chicks falling out of the sky." Dean said as Sam climbed back into the car.

They drove a few more miles down the road before pulling into a Sunnyside Motel.

"I'll get us a room, you get the girl" Sam said as he climbed out of the car.

"Ain't that the way it always goes Sammy?" Dean grinned from the front seat. Sam waved him off and headed towards the reception.

"Dean got out and opened up the back of the Impala and lifted the girl out. Sam returned a few minutes later holding a key. "Room 247 up the stairs." Sam said pointing to the walk way. The brothers made their way up the stairs, Sam unlocked the door and the two of the walked in. The motel room was decorated in pastel colours with polka dots covering the walls. Dean placed the girl down on one of the beds as Sam brought the bags in.

"Cas!" Dean called. When no reply came he tried again. "Cas get your ass down here!" A sudden noise caught his attention. The girl on the bed took a gasping breath and slowly blinked her eyes open. Her eyes wandered around the room and finally landed on Dean. She sat up on the bed folding her arms across the threadbare blue dress she wore. Her blue eyes widened in surprise.

"Where am I?" she questioned, her voice barely more than a whisper.

"Your in Iowa, My brother and I…found you." Dean told her as he sat down on the bed beside her. Her eyes frantically darted around the room again and Dean could see she was shaking. "How did I get here?" She asked.

"Well you sort of fell from the sky." Dean replied. She stared at him for a moment.

"My names Dean and this is my brother Sam." She looked confused for a moment like she couldn't remember something. "I'm Alice" She finally said.

"No. She's not." Came a voice from the other side of the room. The girl jumped and gave a little cry.

"Cas, finally! What do you mean?"

"That's not Alice."

"Demon?" Dean asked as he stood up from the bed.

"No. Her name is Lacey McNulty and she's the biggest weapon Heaven or Hell could get their hands on." Cas said in his usual stoic manner.

"A weapon?" Sam asked. "Then how did she end up on the hood of our car? She fell from the sky Cas."

"Yes. She has been in a neutral zone, a world created around her for many years. Someone must have released her, perhaps to fight in the coming apocalypse."

"What do you mean a neutral zone? If she's a weapon wouldn't the demons be after her too?" Dean asked.

"The demons agreed on the neutral zone, that way neither side could use her and they could keep an eye on each other at the same time."

"Well you better go find out what's going on Cas." There was a fluttering noise and Castiel was gone.

"So that wasn't real?" Lacey asked, turning her wide eyes on the brothers.

"Cas said it was created around you, any idea what he meant?" She looked confused and then her eyes widened.

"I was ten years old when I fell and well you can see what I look like."

"Fell? From where?"

"Not from. Into. I fell down a rabbit hole." The boys stared at her.

"A rabbit hole?" Dean said looking at her incredulously.

"Wait you said your name was Alice?" Sam asked.

She lowered her eyes. "I thought it was."

"So you were in wonderland?" Sam replied.

"I guess so."

"But not like the real Wonderland, I mean they both want you, they kept you safe." Dean said.

She shook her head. "It was exactly like the real Wonderland. I lived in fear of having my head chopped off half the time."

"wait you said you had been there since you were ten, how old are you now?" Dean asked.

She shrugged. "What year is it?"

"2009"

"Then I must be 23."

"You were there for 13 years?" Sam looked shocked.

"Look, lets all get some sleep and we can talk more about this tomorrow." Dean suggested. Lacey gave him a grateful look. Dean got up and rifled through his duffle bag.

"Here Lacey, you take this and you can have one of the beds, I'll sleep on the couch." Dean said as he handed her one of his t-shirts.

"Thank you." She said taking the shirt off him and walking into the bathroom. Sam turned to Dean. "So what are we going to do?" Dean shrugged his shoulders.

"We take her with us to Bobby's, keep her safe, make sure none of the demons or angel dicks get their hands on her." Sam nodded before getting into bed.

There was a creaking noise as the bathroom door opened. Lacey padded across the carpet, Deans t-shirt covering her slight frame, she was short enough that it reached to just above her knees.

"Thank you for this. You didn't have to take me in. I guess I'm lucky it was your car I landed on." She said giving him a small smile.

"I guess so. Tomorrow we're gonna head over to our friend Bobby's place and we'll decide the best way to keep you safe from the demons and angels"

She nodded. "OK"

"You get some sleep now." She smiled and climbed into the bed.

"Goodnight Dean"

"Night Lacey"

The following morning Dean awoke to sunshine streaming through the open curtains. He groaned as he shifted around on the couch, his back stiff from sleeping cramped up all night. He climbed off the couch, stretching his sore muscles and made his way into the bathroom to splash cold water on his face. When he came back out Lacey was sitting cross legged on the bed.

"Morning."

"Heya" she smiled.

"If you wanna get ready we can go for breakfast soon." She nodded and grabbed her clothes before heading into the bathroom.

A while later once Sam was up and ready they made their way down to the Impala and Dean drove them to a diner. They sat down in a booth and the waitress approached them.

"What can I get for you guys?"

"I'll take a coffee and the special with bacon" Dean ordered.

"Can I get the Belgian waffles." Sam asked.

The waitress turned to Lacey. "And what can I get for you sweetie?"

Lacey studied the menu for a moment then turned her wide eyes to the waitress. "Can I get a cupcake?" she asked.

The waitress looked surprised. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you." Lacey said smiling as she handed the waitress her menu.

"Cupcake?" Dean asked.

"I haven't had one in soooo long!" She grinned widely.

Her smile thawed them and they smiled back.

"Here you go." The waitress said as she brought over their orders. Lacey's eyes lit up as a chocolate frosted cupcake was placed down in front of her.

"Thank you." She told the waitress, who smiled at her before turning and leaving. They ate their meals then headed back out to the car. And continued their journey to Bobby's. Dean put a tape in the player and Kansas played through the speakers. Lacey leaned forward from the back seat. "Turn it up!"

"Really?" Dean asked looking over his shoulder at her.

"Yeah its been so long since I've heard anything but flowers singing." Dean looked at her oddly. "O…K"

A few hours later they arrived at Bobby's.

"Here we are." Sam said as he got out of the car.

"About time as well you idjits." Bobby said as he strode out of his front door.

"And who's this?" Bobby asked as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Bobby this is Lacey, long story we'll tell you about it later, we better check out what you've found first." Dean said as he led them into the house.

"So what is it you've found?" Sam asked as they made their way down into Bobby's basement.

"Why don't you take a look." Bobby said as he opened a heavy looking door. Sam stepped inside.

"Wait what's going on!" Sam exclaimed as Bobby and Dean shut the door behind him. "Guys!" Sam yelled from inside the room.

"What's happening?" Lacey asked warily eyeing Bobby and Dean.

"Don't worry, Sam's just hyped up on demon blood!" Dean yelled the last part so that Sam could hear through the door.

"O…K" Lacey said giving him a funny look.

"Come on lets go upstairs so I can explain it all to both of you." Dean said as he led the back upstairs

A little while later Dean has caught Bobby up on the Lacey situation and explained what was going on with Sam.

"So he's locked in there for his own good to help get him off the demon blood." Dean finished. They were sat at the table in Bobby's kitchen.

"Ok I get it" Lacey winced as they heard Sam yelling and banging around down in the basement.

"Maybe we should get out for a while, pick you up some new things?" Dean suggested. "We can deal with Sam when we get back."

"Yeah that sounds great." Lacey smiled.

"OK lets get going." Dean said standing up. "Bobby we'll be back in a bit." They headed out and got into the Impala. They drove for about half an hour before arriving at an outlet mall.

"OK here's my card, knock yourself out." Dean said handing her one of his many credit cards.

"Thanks!" Lacey grinned before heading off into the shop. Dean sat in the car listening to music while he waited. Half an hour later Lacey walked back out of the shop carrying several bags. She had exchanged her old clothes for brand new ones and was now wearing white skinny jeans, a black band tshirt with a studded belt wrapped around her waist and a pair of black converse on her feet.

"So what do you think?" she asked as she climbed into the car.

"Very nice." Dean said glancing at her appreciatively.

"So what are we going to do about Sam?" Lacey asked.

"Let him detox for a while, let the blood pass through his system." Dean replied as he started to back the car out of the space.

They drove back to Bobby's and Dean made his way back down to the panic room. He slid the hatch across and peered in at Sam.

"Okay let me out this is not funny!" Sam called through the door.

"Damn straight." Dean replied.

"Dean, come on. This is crazy."

"No, not until you dry out."

"look. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lied to you. Just open the door."

"You don't have to apologise. Its not your fault. It's not your fault that you lied to me over and over again. I get it now. You couldn't help it."

"I'm not some junkie!" Sam yelled.

"Really? I guess I've just imagined how strung out you've been lately."

"You're actually trying to twist this into some kind of ridiculous drug intervention?" Sam asked angrily.

"If it smells like a duck."

"Dean I am not drinking the demon blood for kicks, I'm getting strong enough to kill Lilith."

"Strong?" Dean asked incredulously.

"Yeah!"

"This is about as far away from strong as you can get. Try weak. Try desperate. Pathetic."

"Killing Lilith is what matters. Or are you so busy being self righteous you forgot about her?"

"Ok Lilith's gonna die. Bobby and I will kill her. But not with you."

"You're not serious." Sam said exasperated.

"Congrats Sammy. You just bought yourself a benchwarmer seat to the apocalypse."

"Dean look. No wait!" Sam called as Dean shut the hatch and began to walk away from the door.

"Come back here Dean! Let me out of here! Dean! Let me out of here! Let me out! Dean!"

Dean made his way back upstairs and through into Bobby's kitchen where he found Bobby sitting at the table with Lacey, the two of them were eating a cheesecake that Bobby had produced from somewhere. Lacey was staring off into space as she chewed trying to block out the noises Sam was making. Dean sighed and sat down at the table.

"How long is this gonna go on?" He asked Bobby.

"Here let me look it up in my demon detox manual. Oh wait. No one ever wrote one. No telling how long it will take. Hell of if Sam will even live through it." At this point the phone rang and Bobby got up to answer it.

"Hello? Suck dirt and die Rufus. You call me again I'll kill you." Bobby said before slamming the phone down.

"What's up with Rufus?" Dean asked.

"He knows." Bobby replied as the phone began to ring again. "I'm busy you son of a bitch. This better be important" Bobby said as he began jotting things down. Moments later he hung up the phone and handed a piece of paper to Dean. "The news. The news ain't good." Dean glanced at the paper.

"This is what Rufus called about? Key west sees ten species go extinct?" Bobby nodded. "Yep. Plus Alaska, fifteen man fishing crew all stricken blind, cause unknown. New York teacher goes postal, locks the door, kills exactly 66 kids. All this in a single day. I looked them up there's no doubt about it. They're all seals. Breaking. Fast"

"How many are left?" Dean asked.

"Who knows? Can't be many. Where the hell are you're angel pals?" Bobby asked.

"You tell me." Dean muttered.


	2. The Pool of Tears Part 1

As the light finally blinded them Lacey closed her eyes and reached out to try the door again. There was a moment of complete silence and then a hum as if she was in a crowded room. She slowly opened her eyes and found herself sitting between Sam and Dean on an airplane. "what the…" she exclaimed.

"How did we..?" Sam asked looking around them.

"Both good questions." Dean replied.

The Captains voice rang out over the PA system "Good evening folks we are currently passing over Illchester, then Elliott County before our initial descent into Baltimore." Suddenly a bright white light erupted from the earth arching upwards towards the sky and spreading outwards across the land.

"Illchester weren't we just there?" Dean asked.

Suddenly the shockwave hit and the plane began to rock. Lacey grabbed hold of both Sam and Dean's hands. "Hold on" She cried and moments later they were back on the ground.

"Whoah!" Sam exclaimed as his knees buckled and he landed on the concrete. Dean sat down next to him looking up at Lacey who had managed to stay on her feet."Great timing and not that I'm not grateful but why put us on a plane in the first place?" he asked as he readjusted his senses.

Lacey frowned at him "I didn't put us on that plane." Dean's eyes widened.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. One I have to be touching you for you to come with me and two I normally only teleport to places where I know where I'm going in case something goes wrong."

"Then how the hell did we get there?" Lacey shrugged her shoulders.

"Ok then where are we now?"

"I took us back to Chuck's. It was the first thing that popped into my mind." Sam stood up off the ground "let's go see if Chuck knows what's going on then" They walked in the direction of the house and came to a halt at the garden path. The house looked like a bomb had hit it. Sam went to where the front door used to be and climbed in followed by Dean and Lacey. As they rounded the corner Sam gave out a yelp as something came crashing down on his head. "Owww!" Chuck poked his head around the corner holding on to a plunger.

"Sam?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah!" Sam answered disgruntled.

"Hey Chuck." Dean called out

"so you're OK?" Chuck asked.

"Well my head hurts." Sam replied glaring at him.

"No I mean my last vision." Chuck clarified. "You went like full on vader. Your body temperature was one fifty, your heart rate was two hundred. Your eyes were black."

"Your eyes went black?" Dean asked.

"I didn't know" Sam said sheepishly.

"Where's Cas?" Dean asked.

"Dead or gone or whatever. The Archangel smote him alright, he exploded."

Lacey shuddered.

"Oh no" Chuck muttered.

"What?" Sam asked.

"They're coming." Chuck said looking worried.

"Thought we'd find you here." They all turned around to find Zachariah standing there. "Playtimes over Dean. Time to come with us."

Lacey glowered at him and stepped in front of Dean. Zachariah's eyes locked on to her, finally noticing her.

"Well look here. Two for one."

"You just keep your distance ass hat." Dean warned.

You're upset." Zachariah nodded.

"Yeah a little. You sons of bitches jump started judgement day."

"Maybe we let it happen. We didn't start anything. Right Sammy?" Zachariah said winking at him "You had a chance to stop your brother and you couldn't so lets not quibble over who started what. Let's just say it was all our faults and move on, cause like it or not it's apocalypse now and we're back on the same team again."

"Is that so?" Dean asked.

"You want to kill the devil, we want you to kill the devil. It's … synergy."

"And I'm jus supposed to trust you? Cram it with walnuts ugly." Dean spat.

"This isn't a game son Lucifer is powerful in ways that defy description. We need to strike now, hard and fast before he finds his vessel."

"His vessel? Lucifer needs a meat suit?" Sam asked.

"He is an angel. Them's the rules. And when he touches down we're talking four horsemen, red oceans, fiery skies, the greatest hits. You can stop him Dean but you need our help."

"You listen to me you two faced douche after what you did I don't want jack squat from you!"

"You listen to me boy. You think you can rebel against us? Zachariah fumed. He paused a moment as his eyes tracked to Dean's hand. "You're bleeding" he said slowly.

"Oh yeah a little insurance policy in case you dicks showed up." Dean said as he slapped his hand against an angel banishing sigil behind the door.

"NO!" Zachariah yelled as he vanished into white light.

"Learned that from my friend Cas you son of a bitch." Dean muttered.

"This sucks ass." Chuck sighed.

A while later they had checked into a motel. Sam had gone out for supplies and Dean was unpacking his guns from his holdall. He hissed lightly as he caught the bandage wrapped around his hand. Lacey looked up from where she was sitting on the bed.

"Would you like me to heal that for you?" She asked standing up. Dean looked at her surprised.

"You can do that?"

Lacey nodded. "I've only done it a few times before but its only a small wound so shouldn't be too hard." She took hold of Deans hand and unwrapped the bandage covering it. She gently placed her hand over the wound. Dean felt a warmth and suddenly his cut didn't hurt anymore.

"Thanks." He said. Lacey turned her gaze upwards from his hand and her eyes locked with his. He could feel the warmth replaced by the feel of her palm in his. There was a sudden noise as the door opened and Sam walked in. They broke apart and Dean went back to sorting out his guns.

"Hey" Sam said as he tossed a small parcel at each of them in turn. "Hex bags." Sam explained. "No angels or demons are gonna find us with those things."

"Where did you get them?" Dean asked.

"I made them." Sam told him.

"How?"

"I… I learned it from Ruby." Sam said sheepishly.

"Speaking of, how are you doing? You jonesing for another hit of bitch blood or what?" Dean asked.

"It's weird. To tell you the truth I'm fine. No shakes, no fever. It's like whoever put me on that plane cleaned me right up."

"Supernatural Methadone"

"Yeah I guess. Dean…"

"Sam it's Okay. You don't have to say anything."

"Well that's good because what can I even say? I'm sorry I screwed up? Doesn't really do it justice you know? Look there's nothing I can do or say that will ever make this right."

"So why do you keep bringing it up?" Dean snapped. "Look all I'm saying is why do we have to put this under a microscope? We made a mess. We clean it up. That's it. Alright so say this is just any other hunt you know? What do we do first?"

"We'd figure out where the thing is."

"All right. So we just got to find … the devil."

A moment later there was a knock at the door. Dean grabbed his gun as Sam went to open it. A woman was standing on the other side of the door. She looked shocked and seemed to be having trouble breathing.

"You Okay lady?" Sam asked frowning at her.

"Sam is it really you?" She asked. "And you're so firm." She said putting a hand on his chest.

"Uh do I know you?" Sam asked looking confused.

"No but I know you. You're Sam Winchester and you're…" She peered around the door at Dean. "Not what I pictured. And who are you?" She asked looking at Lacey suspiciously.

"I'm Lacey" She smiled.

"I'm Becky" She said glaring at Lacey.

"And I'm not with him." Lacey said shuffling away from Becky across the bed. Becky's expression cleared and she turned her attention back to Sam.

"I read all about you guys. And I've even written a few…" She stopped and giggled. "Anyway Mr Edlund told me where you were."

"Chuck?" Dean asked. Becky nodded.

"He's got a message but he's being watched. Angels. Nice change up to the mythology by the way. The demon stuff was getting kind of old."

"Right just umm what's the message?"

"He had a vision. The Michael sword is on earth. The angels lost it."

"The Michael sword?" Dean asked.

"Becky does he know where it is?"

"In a castle on a hill made of forty two dogs."

"Forty two dogs?" Dean asked incredulously.

"Are you sure you got that right?" Sam asked.

"It doesn't make sense but that's what he said." She stepped towards Sam. "I memorized every word." She put her hand back on Sam's chest. "For you."

"Um Becky can you quit touching me?" He asked awkwardly.

"No." Becky replied.

A few hours later after Becky had finally left Bobby arrived in the Impala. Lacey had gone out on to the balcony to clear her head. So much had happened in the past forty eight hours. Suddenly she heard raised voices coming from within the motel room. As she opened the door she heard Bobby say "This kind of thing don't get forgiven boy. If by some miracle we pull this off I want you to lose my number. You understand me?"

Sam nodded looking crestfallen. "There's an old church nearby. Maybe I'll go read some of the lore books there."

"Yeah you do that." Bobby told him. Sam turned to go.

"I'll go with you." Lacey said following him out to the Impala. As they got into the car Sam turned to her.

"You don't have to come with me you know." Lacey shrugged.

"It'll be nice to have a change of scenery. Besides I think they have things to sort out." She said inclining her head back to the motel.

"Well if you're sure you'll be safe with me." Sam said sadly.

Lacey smiled at him. "Whether your safe or not I'm probably the best person to be around." Sam smiled back at her and pulled out of the parking space.

After extensive reading Sam called it a day and drove them back to the motel. As they neared the room they heard a smashing sound. Sam broke into a run, crashing the door open, Lacey right behind him. They saw a couple of demons and Bobby attacking Dean. Bobby had Dean by the throat. Lacey flung her arm out and the demons flew across the room and hit the wall. As soon as this happened Bobby loosened his grip on Dean and stabbed himself with the demon knife. "Bobby!" Sam yelled as he rushed towards him. Lacey followed him and kneeled down next to Bobby. Suddenly one of the female demons reared back up from the floor and slammed her foot into Laceys head. Lacey keeled over onto the floor and everything went black.


	3. The Pool of Tears Part 2

Lacey's head swam, consumed by the black she faded in and out of consciousness.  
"Lacey!" She heard someone calling her name and latched onto that trying to pull herself out of the darkness. "Lacey!" She gingerly opened her eyes and grimaced at the light, shutting them again. "Are you OK?" She nodded and slowly opened her eyes again. She looked around and found herself on a gurney in a hospital.  
"How are you feeling?" She looked up and saw Dean standing over her.  
"I'm Ok. Head hurts a little, she caught me by surprise." She said as she swung her legs over the edge and sat up.  
"You seem to be feeling better." She turned her head and saw a doctor heading towards them.  
"Yeah I'm fine." she replied with a small smile.  
"Well let me check you over make sure there's no lasting damage and then you should be free to go." The doctor shined a light in her eyes and made other checks before signing her off.  
"We have to get out of here." Dean said as he took hold of her elbow and escorted her out to the parking lot where Sam was waiting by the car.  
"What happened to Bobby?" Lacey asked worriedly.  
"They're operating on him now. There's nothing more we can do here. We have to get to the sword. The demons heard where it is, we have to get to it before them. Can you take us to New York?" Lacey blinked at him.  
"I suppose so. Do you have the address?" Dean handed her the card with the storage lock ups name on it. "OK" She said. "Hold on to my arms and don't let go."  
Sam grabbed some guns out of the car and passed one to Dean. They both took hold of one of Laceys arms. She focused on the address and moments later they were standing outside the lockup.

The boys entered the lock up, their guns drawn and Lacey followed in behind them. The bodies of dead demons were splayed out across the floor. Dean nudged one of them with his foot.  
"So I see you told the demons where the sword is." They snapped around to see Zachariah and two other angels standing behind them.  
"Oh thank god, the angels are here." Dean muttered.  
"And to think they could have grabbed it any time they wanted. It was right in front of them ."  
"What do you mean?" Sam asked.  
"We may have planted that particular piece of prophecy inside Chucks skull, but it happened to be true. We did lose the Michael sword. We truly couldn't find it. Until now. You've just hand delivered it to us."  
"We don't have anything." Dean told him.  
"It's you, chucklehead. You're the Michael sword." Dean stared at him. "What you thought you could actually kill Lucifer? You simpering wad of insecurity and self loathing? No. You're just a human Dean. And not much of one."

"What do you mean I'm the sword?"  
"You're Michael's weapon or rather his receptacle."  
"I'm a vessel?" Dean asked incredulously.  
"You're THE vessel. Michael's vessel."  
"How? Why me?" Dean asked.  
"Because you're chosen. It's a great honour Dean."  
"Oh yeah life as an angel condom. That's real fun. I think I'll pass." Dean spat.  
"Joking, always joking. Well no more jokes." Zachariah glared at him before raising a hand and pointing it, gun like at Dean. Suddenly he swung his hand around to point at Sam instead.  
"Bang." There was a loud crunching sound and Sam fell to the ground, his legs broken.  
"God!" Sam yelled.  
"You son of a bitch!" Dean shouted.  
Lacey rushed over to Sam, kneeling down beside him. She laid a hand over each of his legs and Sam felt a warmth spread through them. She helped Sam back up to his feet.  
"Keep mouthing off and I will break more than his legs. I am completely and utterly through screwing around. The war has begun. We don't have our general. That's bad. Now Michael is going to take his vessel and lead the final charge against the adversary. You understand me?" Zachariah spat.  
"How many humans die in the crossfire huh? A million? Five? Ten?"  
"Probably more. If Lucifer goes unchecked you know how many die? All of them. He'll roast the planet alive."  
"There's a reason you're telling me this instead of just nabbing me. You need my consent. Michael needs my say so to ride around in my skin." Dean said knowing he had the angel at that.  
"Unfortunately yes." Zachariah nodded.  
"Well there's got to be another way."  
"There is no other way. There must be a battle. Michael must defeat the serpent. It is written." The angel fumed.  
"Yeah, maybe. But on the other hand…Eat me. The answers no." Dean replied.  
"Okay how about this? Your friend Bobby, we know he's gravely injured. Say yes and we'll heal him. Say no, he'll never walk again." Zachariah bargained.  
"No." Dean said firmly.  
"Then how about we heal you from… stage four stomach cancer?" At this Dean doubled over on the floor and started coughing. He raised his hand to his mouth and when he removed it, it was covered in blood. Lacey pulled him to his feet and placed her hand on his abdomen. Dean felt the same sensation as when she healed his hand. He turned back to Zachariah and said defiantly. "No."  
"Then lets get really creative. See if you can keep up with this. Uh lets see how… Sam does without his lungs." Laceys eyes widened and she turned to Dean.  
"I can't heal that." Dean span around to find Sam on the floor choking for breath.  
"Are we having fun yet? You're going to say yes Dean, cause I'm just getting started." Zachariah smirked.  
"Enough!" Lacey tells him. Suddenly her eyes begin to glow and she spread her arms wide. Outside they can hear thunder crashing through the sky and a bolt of lightning spikes, barely missing the angels. Zachariah glared at her but took a step back. All of a sudden there is a bright light, brighter even than the lightning bolt and Lacey feels a hand on her shoulder. She turns around to find Castiel standing next to her.  
"It's OK." he tells her. She nodded and her eyes stop glowing. She takes a step back to stand behind Dean.  
"How are you…" Zachariah starts.  
"Alive? That's a good question. How did they end up on that airplane? Another good question. Cause the angels didn't do it. I think we both know the answer don't we?"  
"No that's not possible!" Zachariah spluttered.  
"It scares you. Well it should. Now put Sam back together and get out of here. I won't ask twice." With a flurry the angels disappeared. Behind them they heard a gasp as Sam's lungs were returned to him.  
"You three need to be more careful." Castiel warned them.  
"Yeah I'm starting to get that. Your frat brothers are bigger dicks than I thought."  
"I don't mean the angels. Lucifer is circling his vessel. And once he takes it those hex bags won't be enough to protect you." Castiel placed one hand on Sams chest and one hand on Deans. They both let out a gasp.  
"What the hell was that?" Dean exclaimed.  
"An Enochian sigil. It'll hide you from every angel in creation, including Lucifer." Castiel told them.  
"What did you brand us with it?" Dean asked.  
"No. I carved it into your ribs." They stared at him for a moment.  
"Okay well shouldn't you do the same for Lacey?" Dean pointed out.  
"I think I am right in saying that Lacey is a telepath?" Castiel said turning to her. She nodded. "So she doesn't need my help, she can set up a mental block which will stop them from finding her." Lacey smiled at him and nodded.  
"Already done."  
"Hey Cas were you really dead?" Sam asked.  
"Yes."  
"Then how are you back?" Dean questioned him. But to no avail as Cas had disappeared again.

Lacey teleported them back to the hospital. Once they arrived they were informed by the duty nurse that Bobby was out of surgery and recovering. As they walked to his room they heard yelling coming from within.  
"Unlikely to walk again?! Why you snot nosed son of a bitch! Wait till I get out of this bed!" A doctor rushed out of the room. "I'll use my game leg and kick your friggin' ass! Yeah you better run!" As they were about to walk into the room Dean pulled Lacey to one side.  
"Can you heal Bobby?" Lacey bit her lip and shook her head looking sad.  
"I can only heal wounds Dean. If that demon hadn't knocked me out I could have healed him there and then but now it's too late. He's been operated on by the doctors, they've healed the wound inflicted, the paralysis is a side effect. If I'd healed him it would have been clean and he would have been fine, but I can't work miracles."  
"You healed Sam." Dean pointed out.  
"Sams legs were broken. I healed his bones. I can't heal something that is a side effect of something else. I'm sorry Dean if there was anything I could do then I would." Dean nodded at her and sighed.  
"I know. You've done more than enough already." They wandered into Bobby's room. Bobby was sitting upright in the bed.  
"You believe that yahoo?" He asked exasperated.  
"Screw him, you'll be fine." Dean told him.  
"So let me ask the million dollar question, what do we do now?" Sam asked as he sat down in the chair beside the bed. Bobby shrugged his shoulders.  
"Well … uh save as many as we can for as long as we can I guess. It's bad, whoever wins, Heaven or Hell, we're boned."  
"What if we win?" Dean asked. They all stared at him.  
"I'm serious. I mean screw the angels and the demons and their crap apocalypse. Hell they want to fight a war they can find their own planet. This one's ours and I say they get the hell off it. We take em' all on. We kill the devil. Hell we even kill Michael of we have to. But we do it our own damn selves."  
"And how are we supposed to do all this genius?" Bobby asked him.  
"I got no idea. But what I do have is a GED and a give em' hell attitude and I'll figure it out." Dean said smiling at them.  
"You are nine kinds of crazy boy." Bobby said shaking his head.  
"It's been said." Dean said as he patted him on the shoulder. "Listen you stay on the mend, we'll see you in a bit." As they headed for the door Bobby stopped them.  
"Sam?" Sam turned to him. "I was awake, I know what I said back there. I just want you to know that…that was the demon talking. I ain't cutting you out boy. Not ever." Sam smiled.  
"Thanks Bobby." Bobby nodded.  
"You're welcome. I deserve a damn medal for this but… you're welcome."

As the walked across the car park Dean turned to Lacey.  
"Thanks for your help." Laceys cheeks turned pink and she smiled up at him.  
"That's ok."  
"Look is there anywhere we can drop you off? I'm sure you want to go find your family or whatever?" Lacey's smile faded.  
"I don't even really know where I would start looking, I mean I have no clue who they are, just some vague memories." Dean nodded.  
"Ok well your welcome to stay with us for a while till you find them." Lacey nodded.  
"Yeah I'd like that." Dean opened the back door of the Impala for her and she got inside. As he closed the door Sam said;  
"You know I was thinking Dean maybe we could go after the colt." Dean raised an eyebrow at him.  
"Why? What difference would that make?"  
"Well we could use it on Lucifer. I mean you just said back there …" Dean interrupted.  
"I just said a bunch of crap for Bobby's benefit. I mean I'll fight, I'll fight till the last man but let's at least be honest. I mean we don't stand a chance, and you know that, I mean hell, you of all people know that."  
"Dean… is there something you want to say to me?"  
"I tried Sammy. I mean I really tried. But I just can't keep pretending that everything's all right. Because it's not. And it's never going to be. You chose a demon over your own brother and look what happened."  
"I would give anything – anything- to take it all back." Sam said sadly, staring at the floor.  
"I know you would. And I know how sorry you are, I do. But man you were the one I depended on the most and you let me down in ways that I can't even…" Dean stopped for a moment. "I'm just having a hard time forgiving and forgetting here you know."  
"What can I do?" Sam asked pleadingly.  
"Honestly? Nothing. I just… I don't think that we can ever be what we were, you know." Dean opened the car door as he spoke. "I just don't think I can trust you." He climbed into the car. Sam stayed standing outside for a moment before silently climbing in next to him.  
All this time Lacey had sat in the back seat listening. She bit her lip. These guys were so busy saving the world on a daily basis that they have very little of a normal life. All they had was each other. After her time in 'Wonderland' Lacey knew what it was like to be all alone. She was grateful to the Winchesters. They took her in, protected her without flinching, not for a moment. They got little thanks for the work they did even though they had probably saved thousands of lives at least. In that moment Lacey decided she was going to stick with them, no matter what. It was time the Winchesters got a little back. And she was probably one of the few people in the world with the power to help them, maybe even save them for a change. So that's exactly what she would do. She smiled to herself as Dean pulled out of the hospital car park. And so it begins.


	4. A Caucaus Race and a Long Tale Part 1

Sam paced outside of Bobby's room. Bobby was sat in a wheelchair staring out of the window. As Sam continued his pacing he spotted Dean coming around the corner with a manila envelope in his hand. Dean peered into the room and spotted Bobby.

"It's been three days now. We got to cheer him up. Maybe I'll give him a back rub."

"Dean." Sam warned.

"Look we might have to wrap our heads around the idea that Bobby might not just bounce back this time." Sam nodded at the envelope in Deans hand.

"What's in the envelope?"

"Went to radiology." Dean said as he removed the x-ray from the envelope. "Got some glamour shots." He held the x-ray up to the light where they could clearly see signs and sigils etched into the bones of the ribs. "Lets just say the doctors are baffled."

"Holy crap." Sam said as he examined it.

"Yeah well Cas carved you one too." Dean reminded him. As Dean was putting the x-ray back in the envelope Lacey strode past them at an alarming rate. Dean raised an eyebrow at Sam before they followed her in. As they entered Lacey was placing four plastic cups on the table beside Bobby's bed.

"Here you go Bobby, I got us all drinks."

"Thanks." Bobby replied gruffly as he rolled over to the table and picked up a cup. Sam and Dean went to pick theirs up just as Bobby started to splutter.

"What in hell is this?" he exclaimed. Lacey stared at him wide eyed. Sam took a sip of his drink.

"It's only hot chocolate."

"Why would you get me hot chocolate?" Bobby asked exasperated.

"Cause coffee is gross." Lacey said as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. Dean smiled at the stunned look on Bobbys face. Suddenly Sams phone went off.

"Hello? Castiel?"

"Speak of the devil." Dean muttered.

"Ah St Martins Hospital, why? What are you…Cas?" Moments later Castiel was standing in the door way.

"Cellphone Cas? Really? Since when do angels need to reach out and touch someone?"

"You're hidden from angels now, all angels, I won't be able to simply…"

"Enough foreplay." Bobby interrupted him. Everyone turned to stare at him. "Get over here and lay your damn hands on me." Everyone continued to stare at him. Lacey started to giggle and Bobby shot a glare at her. "Get healing. Now."

"I can't." Castiel said slowly.

"Say again?" Bobby said beginning to get agitated. Cas walked towards him.

"I'm cut off from heaven and much of heavens power. Certain things I can do. Certain things I can't."

"You're telling me you lost your mojo just in time to get me stuck in this trap the rest of my life?"

"I'm sorry." Cas apologised.

"Shove it up your ass." Bobby growled.

"At least he's talking now." Dean muttered. Bobby glared at him.

"I hear that." Lacey smiled at Dean and he offered his usual grin back. Cas turned to Sam and Dean.

"I don't have much time. We need to talk."

"Okay." Dean nodded.

"Your plan to kill Lucifer."

"Yeah you want to help?"

"No, its foolish it can't be done." Cas told him plainly.

"OK thanks for the support."

"But I believe I have the solution. There is someone besides Michael strong enough to take on Lucifer. Strong enough to stop the apocalypse."

"Who's that?" Sam asked.

"The one who resurrected me and put you on that airplane." Lace's ears pricked up. "The one who began everything. God." Cas said dramatically. The boys stared at him sceptically. "I'm going to find God." Dean motioned to Lacey and they all stepped out into the hospital corridor.

"God?" Dean asked Cas incredulously.

"Yes."

"God?"

"Yes!" Cas said exasperated. "He isn't in heaven, he has to be somewhere."

"Try New Mexico. I hear he's on a tortilla." Dean said sarcastically.

"No he's not on any flat bread." Cas said straight faced.

"Listen chuckles even if there id a God he is either dead, and that's the generous theory…"

"He is out there Dean." Cas interrupted.

"… or he's up and kicking and doesn't give a rats ass about any of us." Dean finished. Cas glared at him. "I mean look around you man, the world's in the toilet. We are literally at the end of days here, and he's off somewhere drinking booze out of a coconut. All right?"

"Enough." Cas said forcefully. "This is not a theological issue. It's strategic. With Gods help we can win."

"It's a pipe dream Cas." Cas rounded on Dean.

"I killed two angels this week. My brothers. I'm hunted. I rebelled. And I did it, all of it, for you and you failed. You and your brother destroyed the world." Sam looked down at the floor. "And I lost everything for nothing. So keep your opinions to yourself." He said as he stalked back into Bobbys room.

"You didn't drop in just to tear us a new hole. What is it you want?" Bobby asked him. Cas nodded.

"I did come for something. An amulet."

"An amulet? What kind?" Bobby asked.

"Very rare. Very powerful. It burns hot in Gods presence. It'll help me find him."

"A God EMF?" Sam asked. Cas nodded again.

"Well I don't know what you're talking about. I got nothing like that." Bobby said frowning.

"I know. You don't." Cas replied before shifting his gaze to Dean and the pendant he wore round his neck.

"What this?" Dean asked.

"May I borrow it?" Cas asked.

"No." Dean said stubbornly.

"Dean. Give it to me." Cas commanded. Dean thought for a moment before taking the necklace off and handing it to Cas.

"Alright I guess." He pulled his hand back from Cas as he reached out to take it. "Don't lose it." He re-extended his hand and Cas took it from him.

"Great now I feel naked." Dean smirked and raised an eyebrow at Lacey. Lacey shook her head and smiled back.

"I'll be in touch." Cas said as he disappeared.

"When you find God tell him to send legs!" Bobby yelled after him.

Sam and Dean were sat around Bobby's bed. Moments later Lacey walked back in with a plastic cup in her hand and plonked it down on the tray in front of Bobby. "One Coffee." She said rolling her eyes at him. Bobby nodded at her. A second later his phone went off. He pulled it out of the pocket of his robe.

"Hello?"

"Bobby! Bobby damn it can you hear me?"

"I can't hear you!" They could hear a muffled voice on the other end of the line. "Where are you?" There was a pause. "Colorado? River Pass, Colorado? Rufus you there? Rufus?"

The Impala rumbled down the road into River Pass Colorado. Lacey sat in the back seat watching out of the window as trees and sky flashed alternatively by. Bon Jovi was being blasted through the car stereo. She had been in the car for so long now listening to Deans music she was starting to learn the different songs and bands he liked. Moments later she had the wind knocked out of her as the Impala came to a wrenching halt. As she jolted back into her seat Sam turned around from the front seat.

"You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. What happened?"

Sam signalled to the windscreen. In front of the car was a sheer drop where a bridge had once been. All that remained of it now was the shattered railings and a few jagged boards. Sam and Dean got out of the car and went to stand at the edge of the ravine. Lacey undid her seat belt and followed them. As she neared them she could see out across where the bridge used to be and down into what looked like a small town nestled in the trees.

"Rufus was right. Demons got this place locked down."

"You want me to port us down there?" She asked turning to Dean.

"Sounds like a plan." He nodded and they returned to the car and popped open the trunk and sorted through their weapons stash. They emerged with sawn off shot guns and pistols. Lacey took hold of Sam and Deans hands and moments later they were standing in the town. Music was blasting from a turned over car in the middle of the street. Sam moved forward and turned off the engine leaving them in silence. The street they were on had houses on one side and shops along the other. As they approached another car dean stopped to look at a large hole in the window as if someone had been dragged through it. There was a sudden noise behind them and they whipped around to find a woman pointing a gun at them.

"Ellen?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Hello boys." The woman said as she lowered her gun.

"Ellen what the heck is going on here?" Dean asked. The next moment the woman splashed Dean in the face with what looked like water.

"We're us." Dean said giving her a look. The woman nodded and signalled them to follow as she walked towards a church.

As they entered the building Lacey saw a devils trap painted on the floor. Ellen walked across it followed by Sam and Dean. She then turned around and watched as Lacey walked over after them. Satisfied that she wasn't a demon Ellen smiled and extended her hand.

"I'm Ellen by the way."

"Lacey." Lacey nodded shaking her hand.

"So which one…" Ellen asked nodding her head towards Sam and Dean. Lacey blushed and stammered; "No, no I'm not.." Ellen laughed and shook her head.

"I'm just kidding with you." The she turned to Dean. "Real glad to see you boys." She said giving Dean a hug before drawing back and slapping him across the face. "The can of whupass I ought to open on you."

"Ow!" Dean exclaimed. Lacey just stared on open mouthed.

"You can't pick up a phone?" Ellen continued. "What are you allergic to giving me peace of mind? I got to find out you're alive from Rufus?"

"Sorry Ellen." Dean muttered.

"Yeah you better be." She told him. "You better put me on speed dial kid."

"Yes ma'am." Ellen nodded and turned to walk downstairs. Lacey followed her and tutted at Dean as she passed. Dean pulled a face at her and he and Sam followed on behind them.

"What's going on Ellen?" Dean asked.

"More than I can handle alone." Ellen told them.

"How many demons are there?" Sam asked.

"Pretty much the whole town, minus the dead people and these guys." Ellen replied as she stopped at a large wooden door. "So this is it right? End times?" The boys glanced at each other. "It's got to be." Ellen continued.

"Seems like it." Sam said. Ellen nodded and knocked on the door saying "It's me." A peep hole on the other side opened up and a moment later the door swung open. A young man stood on the other side looking suspiciously at the new comers. Lacey looked past him at the small group of people scattered around the room beyond. They all looked back, eyes wide with fear.

"This is Sam and Dean. They're hunters here to help. And this is their friend Lacey."

"You guys hip to this whole demon thing?" The guy who had opened the door asked. Dean studied him for a moment.

"Yeah, are you?" A guy across the room answered for him.

"My wife's eyes turned black. She came at me with a brick. Kind of makes you embrace the paranormal.""All right catch us up." Dean turned to Ellen.

"I doubt I know much more than you." Ellen replied. " Rufus called. Said he was in town investigating omens. All of a sudden the whole town was possessed. Me and Jo were nearby…" Dean cut her off.

"You're hunting with Jo?"

"Yeah for a while now." Ellen continued. "We got here and the place, well the place was like you see it. Couldn't find Rufus, then me and Jo got separated. I was out looking for her when I found you."

"Don't worry. We'll find her." Dean reassured her.

"Either way these people cannot just sit here. We need to get them out now." Sam concluded.

"No its not that easy. I've been trying. We already made a run for it once."

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"There used to be twenty of us." Ellen replied.

"Well there's four of us now." Dean started.

"You don't know what it's like out there. Demons are everywhere. We won't be able to cover everybody."

"Relax." Dean continued. "Lacey is a superhero." He grinned and put his arm around Laceys shoulders. Lacey blushed and stared down at her shoes. Ellen glanced at her quizzically weighing her up.

"Superhero?"

"Not really, Deans exaggerating. But I do have powers. I can help get people out."

"Lacey can teleport people out then we can come back and deal with the demons." Sam planned out loud.

"Not until I've found Jo." Ellen said stubbornly.

"Ok so we go look for Jo and Rufus and then we all get out together." Dean suggested.

"what if we get everyone guns?" Sam asked.

"What are you going to arm up baby bump over there?" Dean asked gesturing at a pregnant woman.

"More salt we can fire at once, more demons we can keep away." Sam reasoned. Dean nodded.

"There's a sporting goods store we passed on Main on the way in, I bet they got guns."

"All right." Sam said decidedly turning to Ellen. "You stay, we'll go."

"What about…" Ellen began.

"If Jo and Rufus are out there, we'll bring them back." Sam reassured her. The guy who let them in opened the door and the three of them stepped back out into the stairwell.

"Who, whoa, whoa hold on." Dean exclaimed. "Why don't I just go?" he asked.

"What? Alone?" Sam asked confused.

"Well yeah, somebody's got to stay here and start giving them shot gun 101." "Yeah, Ellen." Sam replied and began to climb the stairs. Dean reached out a hand to stop him.

"No, no, no it's gonna go a lot faster if you stay and help ok?"

"While you go get guns and salt and look for Jo and Rufus? That's stupid." Lacey looked confusedly from one brother to the other as they continued to argue. She sighed and sat down on the bottom step. Dean glared down at her but continued arguing.

"I can handle it."

"You don't want me going out there." Sam said, realization dawning.

"I didn't say that." Dean replied.

"Around demons." Sam continued.

"I didn't say that." Dean repeated.

"Fine then lets go." Sam said and continued to climb the stairs. Lacey got up and followed them out.

A few minutes later they were standing in front of the row of shops on Main Street.

"I'll get the salt you get the guns." Sam said as he walked towards the grocery store.

"We'll go together." Dean told him.

"Dean it's right there. Can we at least do this like professionals?" Sam asked agitatedly before raising his gun and heading into the store. Dean sighed as he watched him go.

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on him." Lacey said reassuringly to dean. Dean nodded gratefully to her before turning and heading into the sporting goods store. Lacey followed Sam into the grocery store and spotted him down one of the far isles. She headed over and helped him pile tubs of salt into plastic bags.

"You know you don't have to baby-sit me." Sam told her.

"I'm not." He looked at her sceptically. "It's easier for Dean to think I'm keeping an eye on you. Then he'll worry less. That way it works for everyone. Dean gets peace of mind and you get to spend time in my charming company." She said matter-of-factly. Sam smiled at her.

"And what do you get out of all of this?" Lacey shrugged.

"You guys helped me. Not many people would have." Sam nodded. "Plus it's not like I have anywhere else to go." She smiled at him. Sam was about to reply when they heard the doors chime. Sam slowly stood up for a moment before ducking back down and putting a finger to his lips. He signalled to Lacey and she saw in the mirror hanging on the wall above them two demons entering the store. Sam reached for his gun which was balanced on the shelves above. One of the demons spotted his movement and rushed towards him. Sam grabbed him and threw him into the next set of shelves, but the demon had him by the neck and slammed him back around.

"Exorcismus te, omnis immundus.." Sam spluttered as he tried to exorcise the demon to no avail, the demons grip tightened around his throat. Sam grabbed for something off the shelves and threw cans at the demon who backed away from him. Sam pulled Ruby's knife from his pocket and stabbed the demon who fell to the floor in a pool of blood. A second later the other demon jumped on him from behind and Sam tried to grab it. His hands fell on thin air. He turned around puzzled to find the demon twitching on the floor.

"I guess they don't like electricity." Lacey said as she cam around from the other side of the aisle. Sam shook his head in amazement and the door chimed again. They both ducked down behind the shelves again until they heard a voice.

"Sammy? Lacey?" Dean called. They stood up as he rounded the corner and saw the demon on the floor covered in blood and Sam holding the knife.


	5. A Caucaus Race and a Long Tale Part 2

They walked back to the church in silence, Dean giving Sam disapproving looks. When they arrived back they began handing out guns and showing people how to use them."Okay, alright." Roger, the guy whose wife was a demon said as he tried to load a shotgun."Roger hang on a second…" Ellen said trying to help him as he dropped the shot gun shell. Lacey wandered through the room watching as the three of them taught the group how to load and fire their guns. As she passed Dean she overheard him talking to Austin, the guy who had opened the door for them earlier."You know your way around a gun at all?" Dean asked. The guy proceeded to expertly take apart the gun. Dean smiled at him. "Where did you serve?" "Fallujah. Two tours. Got back a little over a year ago. Takes one to know one, where'd you serve?""Hell." Dean replied. Laceys eyes widened in shock. Austin laughed. "No seriously?""Seriously, Hell." Dean said straight faced. Austin looked baffled as he searched for something to say, his eyes fell on Lacey."Aren't you gonna give your friend a gun?" he asked. Dean glanced up at Lacey."No she doesn't need one.""Everybody needs a gun, even the women." Austin replied. Dean sighed. "Lacey?" he called across to her."Yeah?" she asked."Do you want a gun?" "No thanks." She said raising an eyebrow."Told you." Dean said turning to Austin."Everyone needs to be armed." Austin frowned at Lacey."Trust me I already am." Lacey said putting her hands on her hips. Austin looked her up and down."What do you mean? How are you armed?" Lacey rolled her eyes."You wouldn't understand." Austins frown deepened."You're not a demon freak like those people out there are you?" He asked as he put his gun back together. Lacey narrowed her eyes. "No I'm not a demon, do I have black eyes?" Austin shrugged."Who says you have to have black eyes to be a freak, you could be something else.""Well I'm not going to convince you otherwise am I? So what's the point?""The point is these people have been through enough. We don't need a wolf among the sheep." He replied as he finished putting his gun together and clicked the safety off. At this point Dean had had enough. "Put the gun down man she's on our side.""I'm not so sure about that." Austin said as he raised his gun."Go ahead shoot me see where it gets you." Lacey said as she folded her arms defiantly. Austins finger gripped the trigger as if to shoot but was interrupted by Deans fist meeting with his face. He toppled backwards and his gun fell to the floor with a clatter. "I said she's on our side. Now unless you want to go fend for yourself with the demons I suggest you back off." Dean barked. Austin scrambled to his feet and backed away from Dean. "Thanks." Lacey said giving Dean a small smile."Hey" Dean said raising his hands in the air. "I know you can handle yourself but the guy was being a douche." Lacey couldn't help but laugh . Dean grinned at her."Hey" Dean said signalling Sam over."Hey" Sam said glumly."What's wrong?" Dean asked. Sam looked down at his feet."It's just at the store those demons were possessing teenagers I mean, I had to slit some kids throat.""Come on Sam, you had to." "And I electrocuted one of them." Lacey pointed out."I know I just , it used to be like… I just wish I could save people like I used to.""What you mean when you were all hopped up on demon blood?" Dean asked."I didn't say that.""I'll be back." They looked over to see Ellen standing beside them."Where are you going?" Dean asked."I can't sit on my ass. My daughter's out there somewhere. I'm not back in half an hour, go get these people out of here." "No wait, I'll go with you." Sam offered."Whoa hold on, can I talk to you for a second?"Lacey watched as Sam and Dean left the room. She could see them arguing through the door. A few minutes later Sam left with Ellen to go find Jo and stayed behind with Dean this time. The group of people had scattered across the room. Some were getting ready, some were praying. Lacey sat down beside Dean. She could tell he was worried about Sam. "He'll be fine you know, you just need to give him some time." Dean nodded."Can't help but worry about him Lacey." Lacey glanced down at her hands, fidgeting. "Have you really been to hell?" Dean nodded. The door opened with a bang. Ellen stood there panting."Where's Sam?" Dean asked standing up. Ellen shook her head."They took him? Demons took him? Oh my god. What if they're in here? The demons?" The pregnant woman said panicking."Could they get in?" The pastor asked. "No." Dean told him sharply. "We need to get a plan together.""Dean one of them's in Jo. We got to get it out without hurting her." She snorted. "It called me a bitch."

"Bruise a little easy don't you think?" Dean asked.

"No that's not what I meant. It called me a black eyed bitch." Dean looked puzzled. "What kind of demons are these? Holy water and salt roll right off. My daughter may be an idiot but she's not stupid. She wears an anti possession charm. It's all kinds of weird right?"

"The whole things off." Dean replied.

"What's your instinct?" Ellen asked.

"My instinct? My instinct is to call Bobby and ask for help. Or Sam."

"Well tough. All you got's me and Lacey and all we got is you. So lets figure it out."

"All right." Ellen smiled at Dean.

"Do you know why Rufus came to town? Was there a specific omen?"

"He said something about water. That's all I know." Ellen clarified.

"Padre you know what she's talking about, about the water?" Dean asked turning to the Pastor.

"The river. Ran polluted all of a sudden."

"When?" Dean probed.

"Last Wednesday." Austin said approaching them cautiously. "And the demon thing started up the next day."

"Anything else? Anything." Dean questioned.

"Maybe. But it's pretty random." Austin replied.

"Good. Randoms good." Dean said looking hopeful.

"Shooting star, does that count?" Dean and Ellen exchanged looks. "Real big. Same night, Wednesday."

"That definitely counts." Dean said as he walked over to the book shelf and brought the bible back to the table.

"So uh, you think that all this comes from outer space?"

"This isn't X Files pal." Dean retorted. He flipped through the pages until he found what he wanted. "And there fell a great star from heaven, burning like a torch and it fell upon the river and the name of the star was wormwood. And many men died."

"Revelation 8:10, are you saying this is about the apocalypse?" The Pastor asked.

"You could say. And these specific omens they're prelude to what?"

"The Four Horsemen."

"And which one rides the red horse?" Dean asked.

"War." The pastor replied.

"That cherry mustang parked on Main." Ellen nodded.

"You can't think that a car…" The Pastor started.

"It's the way I'd roll. I mean think about it. It all makes sense. If war is a dude and he's here maybe he's messing with our heads."

"Turning us on each other."

"You said Jo called you a black eyed bitch. They think we're demons, we think they're demons. What if there are no demons at all and we're all just killing each other?"

"Wait, just back up. It's the Apocalypse?" The Pastor asked incredulously.

"Sorry Padre." Dean replied.

"So now you're saying that there are no demons and that War is a guy?" Austin asked sceptically.

"You believed crazy before." Dean said.

At that point there was a hammering on the door and someone shouted. "Open up! It's Roger!" Austin checked the peephole in the door and opened it to let Roger in.

"I saw them, the demons. They know we're trying to leave. They said they're gonna pick us off one by one!"

"Wait, wait, wait! What?" Dean asked confused.

"I thought you said there were no demons?" Austin asked rounding on Dean.

"There's not. Where did you go?" He asked Roger.

"I thought someone should go out and see what's going on!"

"Where did you see the demons and what did they say exactly?" Dean asked.

"We just sit here we're going to be dead." Austin Interrupted.

"No we're not."

"They're going to kill us unless we kill them first." Roger exclaimed.

"Hold on, hold on."

"No man we got people to protect. All right the able bodied go hunt some demons." Austin said as he started handing out guns.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow your roll. This is not a demon thing." Roger pointed at Ellen, Dean and Lacey and exclaimed;

"Look at their eyes! They're demons!" Austin turned his gun on them, then he squinted at Lacey.

"Her eyes aren't black."

"Go, go!" Dean said shoving the two of them out the door. A second later they heard shotgun rounds hitting the other side of the door. "Move!" Dean exclaimed pushing them towards the stairs. "We gotta find Sam and Jo and figure out how to stop War." Dean said as they headed out of the church and towards the base camp.

Once they reached the house they fanned out, Ellen went after Jo and Dean and Lacey went to find Sam and Rufus. They were crossing the porch when a man came through the window and Dean slammed him to the ground before grabbing him and hauling him up against the wall.

"Listen to me. I'm not a demon. Think Rufus, all those omens."

"You go to hell." Rufus replied before kicking Dean in the crotch and knocking him to the ground. He lunged for his gun but before he could grab it, it flew across the porch away from him. Dean grabbed him from behind and threw him against the wall again.

"Rufus! The polluted water, the shooting star, the red mustang. It's War I'm telling you! It's War!"

"You're damn right it is!" Rufus growled at him.

"He's telling the truth." For the first time Rufus noticed Lacey, and the fact that her eyes weren't black.

"It's the Horseman."

"Horseman?" Rufus said, his confidence beginning to waver.

"Yes. He's turning us against each other. You're hallucinating." Dean explained.

"The Horseman, War." Rufus said as it finally clicked.

"Yes." Dean sighed with relief.

"Did you figure this out all by yourself genius?" Rufus asked. Dean let him up and the three of them rushed into the house to find Ellen. As soon as they got through the door Ellen was standing there with Jo pointing a shotgun at them.

"Whoa, whoa!" Dean said raising his hands.

"We all on the same page?" Ellen asked.

"Good." Rufus nodded and Ellen lowered the shotgun.

"Hi Jo." Dean said.

"Hey." Jo replied.

"Okay we got to find War before everybody in this town kills each…" Dean was interrupted by the sounds of shots coming from outside. "Damn it! Where's Sam?"

"Upstairs." Rufus told him. Dean and Lacey rushed in the direction he pointed. They clattered up the stairs and through the first door at the top and found Sam tied to a chair in the middle of the floor.

"Dean! It's not demons!" Sam exclaimed. "It's War!" They both said at the same time. Lacey gave a small smile.

"I just can't figure out how he's doing it." Dean said as he bent down and started cutting Sam free.

"The ring." Sam told him as the ropes around his wrists began to loosen.

"The ring, the ring that's right! He turned it before he made everyone hallucinate and go hell bitch."

"Right!" Sam said as the ropes came off and he stood up.

"We got to move, come on." Dean said as they headed back downstairs. They headed out the back door and took the long way back round to Main Street. They saw War heading towards the Mustang and Sam and Dean grabbed him from behind. War began to laugh. Sam drew Ruby's knife and war put his hands up.

"Whoa okay. That's a sweet little knife but come on, you can't kill war kiddos."

"Oh we know." Dean reassured him. Sam slammed Wars hand onto the top of the Mustang and used Ruby's knife to chop his fingers off. His ring clinked to the ground. Dean leant down to pick it up and when he stood up War and the Mustang were gone.

A few hours later the three of them were clear of River Pass and had headed further up the highway until they reached a rest stop a ways up the mountain. They were sat at a picnic table. Lacey was leaning back enjoying the sunshine. Dean held up the ring.

"So pit stop at Mount Doom?" Sam stared off into the distance.

"Dean…"

"Sam lets not." Dean interrupted.

"No listen, this is important. I know you don't trust me. Just now I realise something. I don't trust me either. From the minute I saw that blood, only thought in my head and I tell myself its for the right reasons, my intentions are good and it feels true you know? But I think underneath I just miss the feeling. I know how messed up that sounds, which means I know how messed up I am. Thing is the problems not the demon blood not really, I mean what I did I can't really blame the blood or Ruby or anything. The problem's me. How far I'll go. It's something that means… it scares the hell out of me Dean. In the last couple of days I caught another glimpse."

"So what are you saying?" Dean asked.

"I'm in no shape to be hunting. I need to step back cause I'm dangerous. Maybe it's best we just go our separate ways."

"Well I think you're right." Dean said.

"I was expecting a fight." Sam said surprised.

"The truth is I spend more time worrying about you then about doing the job right. And I just can't afford that you know? Not now." Sam nodded.

"I'm sorry Dean."

"I know you are Sam." Sam gets up to leave. Lacey jumped up and walked around to the other side of the bench and gave Sam a hug.

"Take care of him" Sam said softly to her.

"Of course." Lacey replied.

"Hey do you wanna uh, take the Impala?" Dean offered.

"It's okay." Sam said as he started to back away from them. "Take care of yourselves."

"Yeah you too Sammy." Dean looked on sadly. Sam grabbed his bag from the Impala. Lacey waved at him looking defeated. She walked back to the bench and sat next to Dean.

"You know if you want a normal life you should go with him." Dean suggested.

"And leave you to fend for yourself?" Lacey asked jokingly as they watched Sam hitch a ride in a pick up truck and drive off. "Besides, normal's overrated." Lacey said as she put a hand on Deans shoulder reassuringly.


	6. The Rabbit sends a little Bill Part 1

Dean and Lacey were sat in a diner, both looking a little lost. The waitress brought over their order, "Bacon and eggs for you, and oatmeal for you." she said as she placed the dishes in front of them. Dean raised an eyebrow at Lacey.

"Oatmeal? You don't have to go all healthy just cause Sam's not here to do it." Lacey laughed.

"Don't worry it's probably a one off. It's been such a long time since I've had a lot of things I just want to try everything over." Dean nodded. He was missing Sam it was true. They had spent so long travelling together it was weird that Sam wasn't here. He also knew that Lacey knew he missed Sam and was doing anything she could to make up for his absence. He studied her from across the table as she dug into her oatmeal. She was wearing a white vest top with dark blue jeans and a black and white striped cardigan and she seemed to be permanently attached to her converse lately. Her long blonde hair hung freely over her shoulders. She was doing pretty well considering the circumstances. They had been driving around for a few days looking for a case to work on and they had finally lucked out. There had been some random killings in the next town over and they were heading there to hunt, Dean surmised from the reports in the local paper that it was a vampire they were dealing with. They finished their meal and Dean paid the bill. They headed outside and got into the Impala. Dean drove them a short way down the highway before pulling into the gas station and filling the car up. He leant in through the open window. "You want anything?"

"I'll come see" Lacey replied and bounded out of the car. The bell above the door pinged as they entered the store. Lacey disappeared down an aisle and after grabbing a few snacks Dean followed after her. He found her standing in the middle of the aisle examining the magazine rack.

"Found anything?" Dean asked. Lacey nodded wide eyed.

"I can't decide which one. Any ideas?" Dean shrugged.

"Just grab a couple, whatever takes your fancy." Lacey smiled and grabbed three magazines off the rack and followed Dean to the counter. The cashier rang it up and Dean paid for it on one of his credit cards. They headed back to the car and drove a few more miles down the road to a Palms Inn Motel. Dean checked them in and they headed up to their room. Dean unpacked his guns and sorted through them. He glanced up and saw Lacey curled up on the other bed reading an astrology magazine. Dean sighed.

"We've got some time to kill, anything you wanna do?" Lacey glanced up from her magazine.

"Anything?" Dean chuckled.

"Well, within reason."

"Would bowling be within reason?" She asked.

"Sure I think we can run to that." Lacey smiled widely. Dean and Lacey went down to the front desk. Dean got directions from the clerk and they got into the Impala. Lacey was still flipping through her magazine, "Dean when's your birthday?" she asked.

"January 24th" Dean replied. Lacey nodded thoughtfully. "You gonna read me my horoscope?" Dean asked smiling.

"Sure. It says; It isn't a good idea to blame your troubles on others. The only one that you really have to blame is you. You will find that your mind is active today and that it might send you around in circles unless you make a conscious effort to slow it down and get it going on the right path. Deal with the facts of the situation instead of the emotions that may arise from it." She stopped and looked at Dean who just stared straight ahead and gripped the wheel tightly.

They arrived at the bowling alley and Dean paid for them. Lacey stood behind him biting her lip.

"What's up?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, um nothing, its just been such a long time since I've done this." Dean smiled.

"It's OK I'll show you how to do it."

They spent a few hours at the bowling alley, Dean teaching Lacey how to play again. He even let her win once. He was glad he did in a way, cause when she saw her name flash up on the screen she gave out a little squeal and jumped into his arms. As the afternoon came to a close they hurried back to the motel and Dean gathered his stuff together. They headed out to a bar that was in what appeared to be the vampires hunting grounds.

"Why don't you stay in the car, this place isn't exactly the Ritz" Dean suggested as he opened the car door. Lacey blinked a moment.

"OK" he could tell she didn't like the idea.

"Don't worry if I need a hand I'll yell." He wandered off. Lacey sighed. It seemed like no matter how many times she proved herself Dean was still going to look at her as a little girl. Lacey dozed for a while, the next thing she knew Dean was climbing back into the car spattered in blood.

"Oh my god are you OK?" She asked him worriedly.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine, none of this is mine." Dean started the car and they drove off.

They arrived back at the motel and Lacey got out of the car and followed Dean up to the room.

"So" she said trying to lighten the mood. "What are we having tonight."

"Pizza?" Dean suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Lacey smiled. Dean offered her a small smile in return. He knew she was trying to make up for Sams absence and although she couldn't replace him there was something about her, he couldn't help but smile back, there was an innocence about her that he had been lacking for so long. He handed her some cash.

"Why don't you go get us something while I get cleaned up?"

"Sure." She replied.

"And don't..." Dean started before she teleported out. "... scare anyone when you teleport in." He muttered to himself. Dean began to clean up, washing the vampire blood off his face and hands. As he glanced up into the mirror over the sink he saw Castiel standing directly behind him.

"God!" Dean exclaimed thumping the sink. "Don't do that!"

"Hello Dean." Cas replied calmly. Dean turned around and came face to face with Cas.

"Cas we've talked about this, personal space."

"My apologies." Cas said stepping back. At that moment Lacey teleported back in carrying pizza boxes.

"Hey Cas" she said placing the boxes on the table. She walked forward and gave him a hug. Cas looked awkward and patted her on the back. Dean smirked.

"Anyway, how'd you find us? I thought we were flying below the angel radar?"

"You are." Cas replied. "Bobby told me where you were." Dean nodded.

"Where's Sam?" Cas asked glancing around. Dean glanced down at the floor.

"Sam and I are taking separate vacations for a while so... You find god yet?" Dean asked changing the subject. "More importantly can I have my damn necklace back please?"

"No I haven't found him. That's why I'm here I need your help."

"With what?" Dean asked walking over to the table and taking a slice of pizza out of the box "God hunt? Not interested."

"It's not god it's someone else."

"Who?" Dean asked.

"Archangel. The one who killed me."

"Scuse me?" Dean asked choking on his pizza.

"His name's Raphael."

"You were wasted by a teenage mutant ninja angel?" Lacey spluttered with laughter at this.

"I've heard whispers that he's walking the earth. This is a rare opportunity."

"For what, revenge?" Dean asked.

"Information."

"So what you think you can find this dude and he's just going to spill gods address?"

"Yes because we are going to trap him and interrogate him."

"You're serious about this." Dean studied Cas. "So what I'm Thelma and you're Louise and we're just going to hold hands and sail off this cliff together." Cas looked confused. "Give me one good reason why I should do this?"

"Because you're Michaels' vessel and no angel will dare harm you." Dean stared at Cas.

"Oh so I'm you're bullet shield?"

"I need your help because you are the only one who will help me, please." Dean sighed.

"All right fine. Where is he?"

"Maine. Lets go." Cas reached out to touch Deans' forehead but Dean backed away.

"Whoa."

"What?" Cas asked.

"Last time you zapped me some place I didn't poop for a week! We're driving." Dean said as he began stuffing things in his bag. Lacey burst out laughing at the stunned look on Cas' face.

"Too much info Dean." She told him as she got up and packed her stuff. Dean shrugged. They made their way out of the motel room and down to reception. While they were waiting for the clerk to check them out Lacey leant with her back against the desk.

"So does that happen when I teleport you too?"

"Surprisingly no." Dean replied. Lacey shrugged.

"Weird." They walked back out to the car and the three of them got in. They sat in silence for a while as Dean drove them out of the motel and onto the highway.

"So how long is it going to take to get to Maine?" Lacey asked from the back seat.

"About seven hours." Dean answered.

"OK. Goodnight." Lacey replied. Dean chuckled and glanced in the rear-view mirror to see Lacey curling up on the back seat.

The next time Lacey woke up was to find Dean leaning over to wake her.

"We're here." Lacey sighed and leant back against the cool leather seats.

"It's morning already?"

"Yep. Listen Cas and I are going to interview this cop who saw Raphael. You wanna come with us or stay here?"

"I'll come with. It'll be nice to stretch my legs." Lacey replied as she grabbed her bag and got out of the car. "Give me two secs?" She asked Dean nodding over to the Diner across the road. Dean nodded and she headed off.

"What's the plan?" Dean asked turning to Cas.

"We'll tell the officer he witnessed an angel of the lord and the officer will tell us where the angel is." Dean stared at Cas.

"Seriously? You're going to walk in there and tell him the truth?"

"Why not?"

"Because we're humans." Dean replied giving Cas a badge and straightening his tie. "And when humans want something really, really bad, we lie."

"Why?" Cas asked looking confused.

"Because that's how you become president." Dean replied. He caught sight of Lacey coming out of the diner, over Cas' shoulder, and couldn't help but stare a bit as she crossed the road towards them. She was wearing a band t-shirt with white cut off shorts and black boots showing off her long legs.

"All ready? I haven't got a badge for you so lets just say you're my assistant or whatever for the time being." Dean said snapping himself out of it.

"Okay lets go." Lacey smiled and fell in line with Cas as they headed into the station. As they walked through the door Dean spotted the officer he was looking for.

"Deputy Framingham?" The guy turned and Dean held up his badge.

"Hi Alonzo Mosley, FBI. This is my partner Eddie Moscone. Also FBI." Dean prompted as Cas stood there doing nothing. Cas eventually caught on and flipped his badge out upside down. Dean sighed and turned it the right way up for him. "He's uh, he's new." He explained. The deputy nodded and then his gaze fell on Lacey. "And this is my assistant…" Dean seemed lost."

"Alice Liddell." Lacey provided shaking the deputys hand.

Mind if we ask you a few questions?" Dean asked.

"Yeah sure. Talk here though." The deputy said indicating his right ear as he lead them into his office. "Hearings all blown to hell in this one."

"That happen recently?" Dean asked as they sat down.

"Yeah. Gas station. Why you're here isn't it?"

"Yes it is. You mind just uh, running us through what happened?"

"A call came in. Disturbance out at the pump and go on route 4."

"What kind of disturbance?"

Lacey felt her mind drifting as they questioned the cop. She awoke from her daze as Cas turned to her and said; "Saint Pete's"

"OK thank you for your time." Dean said as they got up to leave. They shook the deputys hand and made their way out of the police station.

"So…"St Petes"" Lacey said in a deep voice, doing an impression of Cas. Dean chuckled.

A few hours later Dean had found an empty cabin for them to stay in while they were working on the case. They unpacked their bags from the Impala and Dean broke the lock on the door. As the door swung open a smell of mould and rot invaded their senses.

A few hours later they were sat around the ground floor of the cabin.

"So basically what you're saying is, this could be our last night on earth?" Dean asked Cas incredulously.

"Yes that's correct." Castiel replied, stoic as usual. Dean gave a sigh.

"Any plans?" Castiel shook his head.

"I was just going to sit here quietly."

"Come on, anything? Booze, women?" Castiel looked away awkwardly and Lacey cleared her throat. Dean winked at her before turning back to Castiel. "You have been with women before right? Or an angel at least?" Cas rubbed the back of his neck. "You mean to tell me you've never been up there doing a little cloud seeding?" Lacey snorted.

"You what?" Dean ignored her.

"I've never had occasion to." Cas replied looking everywhere but at Dean.

"All right." Dean said grabbing his jacket. "Let me tell you something. There are two things I know for certain. One, Burt and Ernie are gay. Two, you are not gonna die a virgin. Not on my watch. Lets go." He ushered the two of them out the door towards the Impala. Lacey stopped short.

"What about me?"

"What about you?" Dean asked turning towards her as he opened the door to the Impala.

"You don't seem to be bothered if I die a virgin." Lacey said crossing her arms across her chest. Dean stared at her open mouthed for a moment before turning on his usual smirk.

"I'm sure we can arrange something." Lacey sighed before climbing into the car.

"It doesn't matter." Dean climbed in after her.

"What do you mean?" Lacey rolled her eyes.

"Dean I was ten the last time I was in this reality. I don't exactly know what you're talking about." Dean's eyes widened. Cas climbed into the front seat next to him. Dean looked from Cas to Lacey and back again.

"Right." He pointed at Lacey. "You're next on my list. Lacey laughed and shook her head.

A while later the Impala pulled up outside a dark building. They climbed out of the car.

"Where are we?" Lacey asked Dean.

"Uh… you'll see when we get inside." Lacey followed the boys inside and they took their seats in a booth. It wasn't until they were sat down that Lacey looked around.

"What is this place?" She asked looking incredulously at Dean.

"What do you think it is?" Dean smirked.

"I think it's something I have no idea about again." Lacey glared at him. He laughed and put his arm over her shoulder. She blushed slightly and focused on the glass of coke the waitress had brought her. The waitress placed a glass of beer in front of Dean and eyed up Lacey.

"Is she old enough to be here?" Dean nodded.

"She's 23." The waitress nodded still looking suspicious before carrying on. "Hey relax." Dean said to Cas who was sitting on the other side of the booth looking terrified.

"This is a den of iniquity. I should not be here."

"Dude you full on rebelled against heaven. Iniquity is one of the perks." A woman wearing very few clothes approached the table. "Showtime." Dean nodded in her direction.

"Hi, what's your name?" she asked Cas. He looked scared.

"Cas. His name is Cas. What's your name?"

"Chastity." The woman replied.

"Chastity." Dean said trying not to laugh. "Wow. Is that a kismet or what buddy? Well he likes you, you like him. So Daye nu." Chastity tugged Cas to his feet.

"Come on baby" As they walked off Dean got to his feet and took hold of Cas' arm.

"Hey listen take this." He said handing Cas a wad of money. "If she asks for a credit card, no. Now just stick to the basics, okay? Don't order off the menu. Go get her tiger." Cas looked at her nervously. "Don't make me push you." Cas gulped and followed her out of the room. Dean sat back down in the booth.

"I still can't believe you brought me here." Lacey said giving him a look.

"Well how about I make it up to you then?" Dean said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh and how are you going to do that?" Lacey smiled, playing along.

"Whatever you'd like." Dean said putting his arm back around her shoulders. Lacey smiled up at him.

"Dancing."

"Well I'm sure we can…what?" Dean asked looking perplexed.

"Take me dancing." Lacey smiled.

"Uh well, I uh…" Lacey batted her eyelashes at him.

"Oh, OK." Dean sighed.

"Yay! Thank you!" She said throwing her arms around his neck. Moments later there came a scream from the other room. Dean got up to investigate and Lacey followed him. They found Chastity stalking away from Cas screaming.

"Get out of my face! Leave me alone! Bastard! Screw you jerk! I'll kill you!" She stalked past Dean and Lacey rounding on them too. "Screw you too! God! Jerk!" Lacey stared after her stunned.

"What the hell did you do?" Dean asked him.

"I don't know." Cas said sheepishly. "I just looked her in the eyes and told her it wasn't her fault that her father Gene ran off. It was because he hated his job at the post office." Lacey raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"Oh no man." Dean exclaimed.

"What?" Castiel asked.

"This whole industry runs on absent fathers. It's the natural order." Two burly guys came in through the door Chastity had exited through. "We should go. Come on." They piled out of the back door. Dean was laughing to himself.

"What's so funny?" Cas asked.

"Oh nothing. Whoo. It's been a long time since I've laughed that hard. It's been more than a long time. Years." Deans face fell a little at this.

"Come on I'm sure we can find some people to laugh at on the dance floor." Lacey said as she linked her arm through his. "You coming with us Cas?" Lacey asked but he was already gone.


	7. The Rabbit sends a Little Bill Part 2

They drove around the town a few times before Dean spotted a club. He parked the Impala outside and bribed the doorman to let them in, as Lacey had no ID. As they entered the club Lacey began to feel nervous. The music was pounding against her chest and the lights flashed through the darkness illuminating the people on the dance floor. Dean said something to her but she couldn't hear a thing. She shook her head at him. He bent closer and shouted in her ear;

"Do you want a drink?"

"Yes." She shouted back. He could tell she was nervous. All the old movies she'd been watching, this place had probably come as a bit of a shock to her. Dean motioned to her and headed across to the bar which was crowded with people.

Lacey felt completely awkward standing around by herself waiting for Dean. People milled around her talking and laughing. Up until now she hadn't worried, nothing had seemed wrong while she had been with Sam and Dean but now she felt lost, completely out of place. Someone came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. She felt relief wash over her and turned around expecting to see Dean but instead came face to face with a stranger.

"Hi beautiful, do you want to dance?" The guy asked leaning forward leeringly.

"Oh.. uh no thank you." She replied shaking her head.

"Oh go on just one dance." he wheedled.

"No I'm OK thanks" she said turning away from him, trying to get away but he grabbed her by the arm.

"Oh come on darling don't be a tease." He said looking Lacey up and down.

"I believe the Lady said no." Came a voice from behind them. Lacey glanced up and saw Dean. She managed to wriggle out of the guys grasp and hurried over to Dean, she grabbed hold of one of his arms tightly and looked up at him gratefully.

"And who are you?" The guy rounded on Dean.

"I'm with her so shove off." Dean glared at him until he left.

"Thank you." Lacey said still holding on to him tightly.

"That's OK." He said putting his arm around her and leading her towards one of the vacant tables. "You OK?" He asked watching her. She was sitting there biting her lip and fidgeting. "Oh nothing, this just isn't what I was expecting that's all." Dean smiled and put his hand out across the table and squeezed hers.

"How are you doing? There's been so much going on I haven't had time to stop and ask?" Laceys smile faded a bit. "I'm OK. All I've got is a few memories from before, not much to go on." she shrugged her shoulders.

"You don't remember much about your family then?"

"Just bits here and there, I know I had a brother and a sister and I remember a house, my parents, I remember not getting along with my father." Dean chuckled at that.

"That makes two of us then." Lacey smiled back at him. Suddenly the atmosphere changed, the music slowed down. "Come on then, might as well get this over with." Dean said standing up and holding out his hand to her, she blushed slightly and took his hand. They made their way down the steps and on to the dance floor where A Drop in the Ocean was being played through the speakers. Dean put his arms around her waist and they swayed along to the music. Lacey sighed and leant her head against Deans shoulder, Things might not be perfect but this was the happiest she could remember being in a long time. They stayed there just swaying as a few more songs were played, until some awful pop song came on and then they broke apart.

"You wanna do anything else or are you ready to call it a night?" Dean asked.

"Yeah I'm ready." Lacey smiled and they headed back out of the club.

The following morning they met Cas at the hospital.

"Where have you two been?" Cas asked.

"Dean took me dancing." Lacey smiled. "What are you doing?" She asked as Cas began pouring holy oil around Donnie.

"When the oil burns, no angel can touch or pass through the flames or he dies."

"Okay." Dean nodded. "So we trap him in a steel cage of holy fire, but one question. How the hell do we get him here?"

"Very simple. There's, well, almost an open phone line between a vessel and his angel. One just has to know how to dial." Cas leant forward and muttered in Enochian in Donnie's ear. "I'm here Raphael, come and get me you little bastard." before backing out of the circle.

"Just out of curiosity, what is the average customer wait time to speak to an archangel?"

"Be ready." Cas said before lighting a match and dropping it onto the circle of oil. Minutes passed and nothing happened. Lacey yawned and sat down in one of the chairs. They could be in for a long wait.

10 hours later the three of them returned to the abandoned cabin.

"Well that's a day I'll never get back." Dean muttered as he trudged through the door.

"Lacey, Dean wait." Cas warned. Suddenly the lights exploded and the room went dark. Lacey grabbed onto Deans arm in panic. There were flashes of light illuminating the room and Raphael was standing before them.

"Castiel."

"Raphael." Cas acknowledged. Dean put his arm around Lacey and they moved forward with Cas.

"And I thought you were supposed to be impressive, all you do is black out the room." Dean taunted.

"And the Eastern seaboard." Raphael corrected. "It is a testament to my unending mercy that I do not smite you here and now." Dean snorted.

"Or maybe you're full of crap. Maybe you're afraid God will bring Cas back to life again and smite you and your candy ass skirt. By the way, hi, I'm Dean."

"Lacey." Lacey wiggled her fingers at him from Deans side.

"I know who you are. And now thanks to him I know where the both of you are."

"You won't kill him, you wouldn't dare." Cas said taking a step forward.

"But I will take him to Michael." Raphael countered.

"Well then. Sounds terrifying, it does, but uh hate to tell you, I'm not going anywhere with you, neither of us are." Raphael glared at Dean.

"Surely you remember Zachariah giving you stomach cancer?"

"Yeah that was... that was hilarious."

"Until I healed him." Lacey pointed out smugly as Dean reached inside one of the bags and pulled out a beer.

"Well he doesn't have anything close to my imagination." Lacey paled a little at this.

"Yeah? I bet you didn't imagine one thing." Dean replied.

"What?" Raphael asked exasperatedly.

"We knew you were coming you stupid son of a bitch." Dean told him before clicking on his lighter and dropping it at his feet. Flames leapt as a ring of holy oil caught on fire, encircling Raphael. Raphael continued to glare at Dean.

"Don't look at me it was his idea." Dean told him. Cas stared at Dean for a moment before turning back to Raphael.

"Where is he?"

"God? Didn't you hear? He's dead Castiel. Dead. There's no other explanation. He's gone for good."

"You're lying." Castiel told him firmly.

"Am I? Do you remember the twentieth century? Think the twenty first is going any better? Do you think God would have let any of that happen if he were alive?"  
"Oh yeah? Well then who invented the Chinese basket trick?" Dean asked grinning. Lacey looked at him puzzled.

"Careful. That's my father you're talking about boy" Raphael warned.

"Yeah who would be so proud to know his sons started the frigging apocalypse."

"Who ran off and disappeared, who left no instructions and a world to run?"

"Daddy ran away and disappeared. He didn't happen to work for the post office did he?" Dean asked. Lacey stared at him open mouthed for a moment before bursting into laughter. Raphaels glare turned on her.

"I will get to you later abomination. This si funny to you? You're living in a godless universe!" Dean glared back at Raphael now.

"And? What you and the other kids decided to throw an apocalypse while he was gone?"

"We're tired. We just want it to be over. We just want...paradise."

"So what God dies and makes you the boss and you decide you can do whatever you want?"

"Yes and whatever we want we get." Raphael said. Suddenly the glass from all the windows burst in and showered down on them. Lacey stood in front of Dean and the glass just bounced off her skin.

"If God is dead why have I returned? Who brought me back?" Cas continued.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe Lucifer raised you?"

"No." Cas said firmly.

"Think about it. He needs all the rebellious angels he can find. You know it adds up."

"Lets go." Cas told them turning away from Raphael.

"Castiel I'm warning you. Do not leave me here. I will find you." Raphael warned.

"Maybe one day. But today you're my little bitch." Cas said before walking out the door. Lacey gave a vigorous nod before following him out.

"What he said." Dean replied picking up his bag before following the two of them out to the Impala.

They drove away from the cabin in silence. "You OK?" Dean asked Cas. When he got no reply he turned towards him. "Look I'll be the first to tell you that this little crusade of yours is nutty. But I do know a little something about missing fathers."

"What do you mean?" Cas asked.

"I mean every time I was looking for my dad when all logic said that he was dead, but I knew in my heart he was still alive. Who cares what some ninja turtle says, Cas what do you believe?"

"I believe he's out there." Cas replied.

"Good. Go find him." Dean encouraged.

"What about you?" Cas asked.

"What about me? I don't know. Honestly. I'm good. I can't believe I'm saying that but I am. I'm really good."

"Even without your brother?" Cas questioned.

"Especially without my brother. I mean I spent so much time worrying about the son of a bitch I mean, I've had more fun with you in the past twenty four hours than I've had with Sam in years. And you're not that much fun..." Lacey cleared her throat from the back seat. "And you Lacey." Dean added. "It's funny you know I've been so chained to my family, but now that I'm alone" Lacey cleared her throat again."Away from Sam." Dean corrected, rolling his eyes at her. "Hell I'm happy." He heard a noise to his right and glanced over to see Lacey climbing into the front seat. Cas had disappeared. "Watch the seats." Dean muttered. Lacey nodded.

"So where are we going now?"


	8. Advice from a Caterpillar Part 1

Dean pulled up outside the Century Motel and he and Lacey got out of the Impala. As they approached their motel room they spotted a man standing outside handing out pamphlets. The guy spotted them and locked in on Dean.

"Excuse me friend but have you taken time out to think about Gods plan for you?" Dean stopped and gave him a look.

"Too friggin' much pal." He told him before ushering Lacey into the room. Moments later Deans phone rang and he sat down on one of the beds to speak to Cas. Lacey slipped out of her boots and padded across to the bathroom. She put her bag down on the counter top and rifled through it until she found her face mask and applied it before heading back out to the bedroom where Dean sat with his back to her still on the phone to Cas.

"We're talking about the Colt right? I mean THE COLT?" Dean carried on talking to Cas for a while and arranged for Cas to come meet them the following morning. As he hung up he spotted Lacey sitting on the other side of the bed and jumped.

"Jesus Christ Lace! What the hell is that?"

"It's a honey face mask. It's supposed to be good for your skin." Lacey said defensively. Dean chuckled. Lacey rolled her eyes and stalked into the bathroom. She came back out a minute later drying her hands on a towel.

"Better?" She asked Dean sarcastically.

"Much." He said giving her a small smile. "I'm beat, I'm gonna try and get some shut eye before Cas turns up." Lacey nodded and jumped onto the bed beside him. She picked up the TV remote and flicked through the channels, cringing as she spotted a re-run of Alice in Wonderland before settling on an old Agatha Christie movie. She turned the volume down low and climbed under the covers next to Dean. Dean didn't know why he bothered getting a room with two beds anymore, she usually ended up falling asleep watching movies in his bed. With the buzz of the TV in the background Dean began to doze. It seemed only moments later that he was awoken by his phone vibrating, he groaned and glanced over to see Lacey asleep beside him. He picked up his phone and growled into it;

"Damn it Cas, I need to sleep!"

"Dean it's me." Came Sams voice over the line. Dean sat up in bed and looked at the clock.

"Sam? It's quarter past four."

"This is important." Sam told him.

Dean wandered over to the fridge and grabbed a beer before heading into the bathroom so as not to wake Lacey up.

"So you're his vessel huh? Lucifer's wearing you to Prom?"

"That's what he said." Sam replied.

"Just when you thought you were out they pull you back in huh Sammy?"

"So that's it? That's your response?"

"What are you looking for?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. A little panic maybe?"

"I guess I'm a little numb to the earth shattering revelations at this point."

"What are we gonna do about it?" Sam asked.

"What do you want to do about it?" Dean replied.

"I want back in for starters." Sam told him.

"Sam…" Dean began before he was interrupted.

"I mean it. I am sick of being a puppet to these sons of bitches. I'm gonna hunt him down Dean."

"Oh so we're back to revenge then are we? Yeah cause that worked out so well last time." Dean accused.

"Not revenge. Redemption." Sam corrected him.

"So what you're just gonna walk back in and we're gonna be the dynamic duo again?"

"Look Dean I can do this. I can. I'm gonna prove it to you."

"Look Sam it doesn't matter whatever we do. I mean it turns out that you and me, we're the uh, the fire and the oil of the Armageddon. You know on that basis alone we should just pick a hemisphere. Stay away from each other for good." Dean reasoned.

"Dean it doesn't have to be like this. We can fight it."

"Yeah you're right. We can. But not together. We're not stronger when we're together Sam. I think we're weaker. Because whatever we have between us - love, family whatever it is, they are always gonna use it against us. And you know that. Yeah we're better off apart. We got a better chance of dodging Lucifer and Michael and this whole damn thing if we just go our own ways."

"Dean don't do this." Sam tried to reason.

"Bye Sam." Dean said before hanging up. He made his way back into the bedroom and climbed back in next to Lacey. She hadn't stirred since he'd left. The moment his head hit the pillow he was asleep.

"Dean!" He felt someone shaking him awake. "Dean wake up!" Lacey called. Dean opened his eyes. He turned over to face Lacey and realised that the mattress he was sleeping on had been stripped down to its springs. As he looked around he realised the whole room had been smashed to pieces. The glare coming through the window told him it was morning.

"Grab you're stuff, lets see what's going on." Dean instructed her. Lacey nodded and zipped up her boots, put her jacket on and grabbed her bag. They exited the motel room into a deserted street. At first glance there was no sign of life until they heard the sound of glass smashing. Dean pointed at a nearby alleyway and they headed down it. As they approached they saw a little girl crouched on the floor.

"Little girl?" Dean called out to her. When he got no response he tried again. "Little girl? Are you hurt?" He walked towards her. Lacey followed cautiously behind. "You know the not talking thing is kind of creepy right?" The girls head snapped up, blood was dripping from her mouth. She screamed and ran at Dean with a shard of glass, cutting him in the arm.

"Dean!" Lacey shouted and flung her arm out causing the girl to fly across the alleyway and hit the opposite wall. Lacey ran to Deans side. He was staring at the wall that the little girl had hit. On it was written the word CROATOAN in red graffiti.

"Oh crap." Dean muttered as a group of people appeared around the corner. "Run!" Dean called pushing Lacey in the opposite direction. The infected people chased after them. They ran out of the alley and back towards the hotel until they hit a chain link fence. Moments later several tanks arrived and began shooting at the croats. Dean dragged Lacey to the side and they crawled under a gap in the chain link fence. As they go to their feet Dean noticed a sign and peered at it for a moment.

"August first 2014." He muttered. "Come on." He said pointing out and abandoned car. Dean opened the passenger door and opened up the dashboard and hot wired the car. They got in and Dean began to drive.

"Try my cell phone." Dean said handing it to Lacey. She opened the handset up.

"No service." She told him.

"That's never a good sign." Dean muttered.

"Croatoan pandemic reaches Australia." Came a voice from the back seat. Lacey let out a shriek and they both whipped around. Zachariah was sitting in the back seat reading a newspaper.

"I thought I smelled your stink on this back to the future crap." Dean growled.

"President Palin defends bombing of Houston." Zachariah continued unperturbed. "Certainly a buyers market in the real estate. Lets see what happening in sports. That's right no more sports. Congress revoked the right to group assembly. What's left of Congress that is. Hardly a quorum if you ask me."

"How did you find us?" Dean asked.

"Afraid we had to tap some unorthodox resources of late, human informants. We've been making inspirational visits to the fringier Christian groups. They've been given your image, told to keep an eye out."

"The bible freak outside the motel, he what dropped a dime on us?"

"Onward Christian soldiers." Zachariah nodded.

"Okay well good, great, you've had your jollies. Now send us back you son of a bitch."

"Oh you'll get back, all in good time. We want you to marinate a bit."

"Marinate?" Dean asked.

"Three days Dean. Three days to see where this course of action takes you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean growled.

"It means that your choices have consequences. This is what happens to the world if you continue to say no to Michael. Have a little look-see."

"Get out." Dean growled. Zachariah smiled at them from the back seat. Moments later there was a noise like a sword being unsheathed and Dean glanced down. What appeared to be knives were sticking out of Laceys hands from the knuckles. She pointed them at Zachariah.

"Get out." She repeated. A second later Zachariah was gone.

A few hours later they drove up to Bobbys' house and got out of the car.

Dean walked up to the front door and opened it.

"Bobby? Bobby I'm coming in!" Dean called. There was no answer. They walked in and looked around the place but there was no sign of Bobby.

"Oh no." Dean sighed as they walked into the living room and saw Bobbys' upturned wheelchair. Lacey looked worried.

"Where is everybody Bobby." Dean muttered to himself. Dean bent down and opened up a hidden compartment under the floorboards and produced a journal and a photo. Lacey came closer and looked over his shoulder. The photo showed Bobby and Cas and a few other men standing in front of a sign. "Camp Chitaqua." Dean read out loud.

They carried on driving into the night until they found the camp from the photograph. Dean parked the car a little way away and they walked the rest of the way in. There were men with guns patrolling in front of the fence. Suddenly something caught Dean's eye.

"Oh, baby no." He groaned. Lacey followed his gaze and saw the Impala trashed to hell. Dean walked over to the car to examine the damage. "Oh no baby what did they do to you?" He said as he bent to examine the hood.

"Is it repairable?" Lacey asked as she followed him over. There was a noise behind them. Dean spun around only to be hit over the head and collapsed to the floor.

"Dean!" Lacey cried out falling to her knees beside him.

"On your feet." Came a voice from behind her. It sent shivers down her spine. She got to her feet and turned to face the speaker. Standing in front of her was another Dean. He was pointing a shot gun at her. More men with guns moved forward and grabbed hold of Dean's unconscious form.

"Follow us." Dean told her pointing his gun towards some cabins.

"No." Lacey said holding her ground. "Go ahead shoot me if you want." She folded her arms across her chest.

"Well that won't do any good will it Lacey?" Dean replied. "However if I shoot him." He said turning his gun to point at Dean. Lacey's bottom lip trembled and she nodded.

"Fine." She said and followed them to one of the cabins. Future Dean handcuffed Dean to a ladder and motioned to Lacey. Lacey sighed and sat down on the floor next to Dean and allowed herself to be handcuffed beside him. Future Dean walked across the room and sat down facing them. Lacey glowered at him and waited for Dean to come round.

A short while later Dean came to and found himself handcuffed next to Lacey.

"You okay?" He asked her. She nodded but continued to glare. Dean looked in the direction she was glaring.

"What the hell?" Dean exclaimed. Future dean stared him down.

"I should be asking that question don't you think? In fact why don't you give me one good reason why I shouldn't gank you right here and now?"

"Because you'd only be hurting yourself?" Dean suggested.

"Very funny." Future Dean retorted.

"Look man I'm no shape shifter or demon or anything okay?" Dean protested.

"Yeah I know. I did the drill while you were out. Silver, salt, holy water, nothing. But you know what was funny was that you had every hidden lock pick, box cutter and switchblade that I carry. Now you want to explain that? Oh and the uh, resemblance while you're at it?"

"Zachariah." Dean offered. Future dean stood up and walked towards them.

"Come again?"

"I'm you from the tail end of 2009." Dean explained. "Zach plucked us from our beds and threw us five years into the future."

"Where is he? I want to talk to him."

"I don't know." Dean shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh you don't know." Future dean started, unconvinced.

"No I don't know. Look I just want to get back to my own friggin year OK?"

"Okay, if you're me tell me something only I would know." Dean thinks to himself for a moment before smirking.

"Rhonda Hurley. We were nineteen. She made us try on her panties. They were pink and satiny. And you know what? We kind of liked it." Future Dean nodded.

"Touché. So what Zach zapped you up here to see how bad it gets?"

"I guess." Dean shrugged. "Croatoan virus right? That's their end game?"

"It's efficient. It's incurable and it's scary as hell. Turns people into monsters. Started hitting the major cities about two years ago. World really went in the crapper after that.

"What about Sam?" Dean asked. Future dean stiffened.

"Heavyweight showdown in Detroit. From what I understand Sam didn't make it."

"You weren't with him?"

"No, no me and Sam we haven't talked in, hell five years."

"We never tried to find him?" Dean asked sadly.

"I got other people to worry about." Future Dean answered gruffly. He glanced at Lacey before quickly looking away again but not before Dean noticed.

"How did you manage to cuff Lacey anyway? I'm sure she could kick our asses three ways from Sunday."

"Oh yeah I bet she could." Future Dean agreed. Dean looked at Lacey questioningly. She sighed.

"He said if I didn't do what he said he was going to shoot you." Dean glared at his future self.

"We always were your soft spot eh Lacey?" Future Dean replied as he headed towards the door. Lacey blushed and turned away from them.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked.

"I got to run an errand."

"Whoa you're just gonna leave us here?"

"Yes. I got a camp full of twitchy trauma survivors out there with an apocalypse brewing over their heads. The last thing they need to see is a version of the parent trap. So yeah you stay locked down."

"All right, Okay fine. But you don't have to cuff us, man. Oh come one don't you trust yourself?"

"No. Absolutely not." Future Dean replied before walking out the door.

"Dick." Dean muttered.

"You want me to get us out?" Lacey offered.

"Sure." Dean nodded. Lacey took hold of his hand with her cuffed one and their hands passed through the metal as if it were nothing more than fresh air. Dean let out a low whistle.

"Have I told you how amazing you are?" Dean asked offering her a smile. Lacey's face turned beet red.

"Uh no, no I don't think so." she stuttered.

"Come on." Dean said and to her surprise he took hold of her hand and led them out of the cabin. As soon as they were out into the open they saw Chuck approaching them.

"Hey Dean you got a second?" He asked. He peered at Lacey for a moment as if he didn't recognise her. "Oh hey Lacey where did you come from?"

"Uh hi Chuck, yeah I guess." Dean replied ignoring Chucks last question.

"Hi so uh listen, we're pretty good on canned goods for now but we're down to next to nothing on perishables and hygiene supplies. People are not going to be happy about this. So what do you think we should do?"

"I don't know. Maybe, uh share? You know like at a kibbutz?"

"Wait a minute aren't you supposed to be out on a mission right now?" Chuck asked confused.

"Absolutely. And I will be."

"Uh oh." Chuck said as he glanced over Dean's shoulder. Dean turned around and saw a woman stamping towards them. She made a dive at Dean as if to punch him, but he ducked behind Chuck.

"Whoa! Jeez! Easy lady!"

"Risa." Chuck supplied.

"Risa?" Dean asked looking confused.

"You spent the night in Jane's cabin last night didn't you?" She accused.

"Uh, what? I don't…did I?" He asked Chuck.

"I thought we had a connection?" Risa said making quote marks in the air.

"Well I'm sure we do." Dean smiled.

"Yeah?" Risa asked looking angry.

"Hi Risa." Chuck said looking scared.

"Screw you." Risa spat at Dean before storming off.

"oh jeez I'm getting busted for stuff I haven't even done yet." Dean whined.

"What?" Chuck asked confused.

"Uh never mind. Hey Chuck is Cas still here?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. I don't think Cas is going anywhere." Chuck replied pointing towards one of the cabins.


End file.
